


[授权翻译] 铁与火花

by BakerSt233B



Series: 【授权翻译】新年吻系列 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 译者说:感谢Lina(agirlsname）每个new year's eve带来的Johnlock跨年短篇。这篇是去年《零时吻》（The Lost Kisses）的续篇！莫名的仪式感使我觉得需要翻译它😂敬告读者:冬天的铁栏杆有风险，不要模仿这两个疯子，不要拿脸往上贴，更不要伸舌头去舔
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 【授权翻译】新年吻系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589311
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	[授权翻译] 铁与火花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807007) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 
  * A translation of [Iron Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807007) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> 译者说:  
> 感谢Lina(agirlsname）每个new year's eve带来的Johnlock跨年短篇。  
> 这篇是去年《零时吻》（The Lost Kisses）的续篇！  
> 莫名的仪式感使我觉得需要翻译它😂
> 
> 敬告读者:冬天的铁栏杆有风险，不要模仿这两个疯子，不要拿脸往上贴，更不要伸舌头去舔

**Iron Sparks**

**铁与火花**

这是John Watson一生中最潮湿的新年夜。零点前十分钟，他在黑暗中一路小跑上一座陡峭的小山，又冷又恼火又孤独。今年是一个温和的冬天，但雾气在他的皮肤上形成一层潮湿的薄膜，从接缝处渗进来。他不确定这是否比暴风雪更好。

在山顶的某个地方，Sherlock正在一座豪宅的花园里等着他。他们整整一个晚上都在试图抓住住在那里的小偷，当他们在园区里追她的时候，Sherlock在潮湿的草地上滑倒了。他一定是扭伤了脚踝或者别的什么，因为他在没能在豪宅的大门关上之前抵达那里，但罪犯逃出门外了，John紧跟在她身后。

这个小偷是个跑步健将，但是她不仅偷走了她婆婆的猫眼石，还偷走了John一直期待的浪漫之夜，他要是让她逃走，那才是见了鬼了。他脚底打着滑，跟在她身后下了山坡，努力不让她的黑衣服融入黑暗中。当他终于把她按在满是露水的草地上，并打电话给Lestrade时，已经离她家有一段距离了。

Greg对于在午夜前半小时被从新年派对上拉出来感到很不高兴，尤其是考虑到他去年跨年的时候也在工作。但他勉强同意来把小偷从John手中接过来。 他还提出载John和Sherlock一程，但Sherlock绝不会同意坐警车。John完全不想让今晚结束于 _这样_ 的争论。所以他只是问小偷要了她围墙大门的钥匙，而她冷笑着扔给了他一把钥匙。

John挣扎着往山上爬，手里紧紧抓着电子钥匙。他拿出手机看了眼时间: 十一点五十五分。他气喘吁吁地骂了句脏话。

并不是说这个案子没意思。事实上，这个圣诞假期充满了一个又一个有趣的案子。Sherlock很兴奋，也很出色，John的参与有好几次都对解决案子至关重要；他们是一个超棒的团队，这种度假方式一点也不坏。

只是John有点希望Sherlock能把关于时区的事情变成一种传统，然后他们会花一整天的时间接吻。他永远不会知道Sherlock是不是这么计划的——这个案子找上来的时候，Kiritimati的新年还没开始。

John并不是很想接这个案子。尽管工作很有趣，但这意味着Sherlock已经一个多星期没有和他好好接吻了。新年夜似乎是个打破符咒的好夜晚。但是Sherlock向他保证他们一定会在午夜前结束这个案子，而John被说服了。这是他最大的弱点：他从来无法拒绝Sherlock Holmes。

豪宅终于映入眼帘，照亮了整个夜晚。附近没有邻居，也没有街灯，所以唯一的光线来自房子的窗户。围绕宅子的石墙很高，大门也很华丽：厚重的黑色铁条，顶部有个优雅的装饰。

John看到了关着的大门后Sherlock的轮廓。他的长外套和凌乱的卷发在身后的灯光的映衬下显出了鲜明的轮廓。他戴着手套的手紧握着铁条。

“我们欠Lestrade一个人情。”John走近的时候说。

Sherlock翻了翻白眼：“无论如何，那个女孩是不会同意和他上床的。非得说点什么的话，那就是我们让他免受了被拒绝的羞辱。”

“你是怎么……算了。”John放慢了速度，用电子钥匙指向铁门，按下了按钮。

石墙后面的某处传来哔哔的声音。

迎上Sherlock的注视，他又试了一次。

小偷的车又响了一次，大门仍然紧锁。

“哦，看在——”

“别再按了，John，这会让你看起来——”

哔哔！

“——很蠢”

“那个小混蛋! ” John一把抓起铁栅栏，摇晃着大门，然后才意识到自己这样做只会显得更加愚蠢。他向上瞟了一眼，门真是高得离谱。“你能把锁撬开吗? ”

“已经试过了。”

John拿出手机，又给Lestrade打了个电话。而Sherlock，这个彻头彻尾的混蛋，看起来是一副被无聊到了的表情。John注意到现在离午夜只有三分钟了，而这只让他更加愤怒。

“不”，Greg接起电话时回答，“不管是什么，不。”

“她给了错的钥匙”，John咬牙切齿地说，“Sherlock被锁在她的围墙里，而她给我的是她该死的车的钥匙。”

Greg哼了一声：“天道好轮回。”*

John挂断电话时嘴里骂骂有词。

“还有两分钟就到午夜了。真不敢相信我听了你的话。”

“严格来讲，这个案子确实在午夜前就结束了。”

“好的，太好了，现在怎么办? ”

“好了，现在我们可以庆祝了。”

“现在我们可以——Sherlock，你被困住了! ”

“除非你去苏格兰场拿到正确的钥匙。”

“那要到明天才行! ”John用手擦了擦眼睛，“也许你可以在房子里找张床。”

Sherlock皱了皱眉头，“但那样我就得离开你了。”

“是啊——当你被困在一扇铁门的另一面时，就是这么回事。”

“但一分钟后就是零点了。”

“所以呢? ”

“所以我们必须接吻。”

John抬起头。“什么? ”，他愚蠢地问。

Sherlock翻了翻眼睛，但他突然看起来很温柔，几乎有点害羞。“在新年的零点接吻是我们的传统。”

“我们只做过一次，”John微笑着指出。

“不，我们已经做了三十八次了。”

John轻声笑了起来，“当然。好吧。我想我们还是可以通过这个接吻的。”

Sherlock温暖地微笑起来。他的卷发上闪烁着露珠，让月亮把银光洒在上面。突然间，John不再那么在意潮湿，当他走近铁门时，他甚至没有那么冷了。

“十秒钟”，Sherlock耳语说。他甜美的呼吸掠过John的脸庞。他们凝视着对方的眼睛——只有Sherlock的眼睛才会看起来如此强烈，而且只有是当他看着John的时候。这每次都会使John的心脏扑腾一下。

当Sherlock倾向两根铁棒之间的空隙时，空气中响起了烟火声。John把头偏向右边，踮起脚尖，嘴唇贴着Sherlock的嘴唇。

他以为这会是一个短暂的吻。他以为栏杆会使得这个吻很别扭。但是Sherlock的嘴唇一碰到他的嘴唇就轻轻地分开了，让John几乎融化进了他火热的嘴里。John因一种意想不到的兴奋感而呻吟着，在膝盖软掉之前抬起双手紧握着铁栏杆。Sherlock哼了一声，这个混蛋完全知道这深沉的男中音会对John产生什么影响。

他们之间唯一的接触点就是他们的嘴巴；这不该如此火辣，但是Sherlock慢慢滑动的舌头所传达的意图是明白无误的。这个疯子准备在这个该死的大门口把John亲到发疯，如果这不足以让人性起，那John不知道什么才会——特别是当Sherlock把自己压在铁栏杆上试图靠近John的时候。

这太典型了，Sherlock的性欲总是在案件发生后达到峰值。大多数情况下，John会试图确保在他被一个身穿戏剧性外套的高大、黝黑、诱人的男人逼到绝路之前，他们已经回到家中; 但他猜这段关系的基调早在两年前的一个客户的客房里的第一次邂逅时就定下了。Sherlock对他破案后的满足感没有一丝自控能力，而在这样放任自己的思想去渴求John的Sherlock的面前，John是无助的。就比如现在。

Sherlock穿过栏杆抓住John的后脑勺，把他的脸拉近，以便更好地接近他的嘴。当John试图将他的脸扭成一个方便的角度的时候，他的鼻子痛苦地压在栏杆上。当Sherlock放开了他的嘴想亲吻他的脖子，于是把John贴着门拉近，直到铁栏杆压进他的皮肤里时，John受够了。他伸手抓住Sherlock外套的前襟，强迫他站起来。

“Sherlock，等等! ”

Sherlock茫然地眨着眼睛看着他。John靠过来，坚定地盯着他。

“我们需要合作*，”John低声说，试图让自己听起来明智一些。不过这一切从一开始看起来都不是很明智：如果再进一步，他们将要面临的就是公开的性行为。虽然由于没有邻居，这几乎不算数。。

Sherlock也盯着他，然后他的眼睛掠过他的脸和隔在他们之间的铁栏。

“向右看。”

“啊? ”

“向你的右边看! 再靠近一点。”

John这么做了，Sherlock的嘴唇立刻就击中了他左耳下方的甜蜜点。

在那之后，就无法喊停了。John把自己压在铁门上，试图靠近铁门后面的Sherlock，他的骨盆徒劳地期待着一些像样的摩擦。他能感觉到Sherlock的勃起杵在两个栏杆之间的空隙处。John从Sherlock外套的开口处偷偷伸出一只手，覆盖在Sherlock的裤子前面。Sherlock把头往后仰，呻吟起来。

John抬头看着他。他的皮肤几乎奇异，在月光下显得苍白。他五官的棱角与夜空中瀑布般的色彩形成鲜明的对比，简直令人窒息。

对，他决定要做 _这个_ 。

John跪了下来，已然完全不在乎潮湿了。“ _是的_ ”，Sherlock在他上方嘶嘶地说，把他的胯部顶到大门上。John分开Sherlock厚重的大衣，拉开他的拉链，把他拿了出来。他停了一下，以便把名为Sherlock Holmes的场景纳入眼中——他衣着整齐地站在别人家精致的花园里，赤裸裸的勃起从大门的两个栏杆中伸出来。他的眼皮沉重，嘴唇分开了，他潮湿的卷发在烟花炸开的颜色中闪闪发光。

当John把他放进嘴里时，Sherlock颤抖了一下，释放地发出了一声“Haaaaaah”。他戴着皮手套的手指穿过大门抓住John的头发，把他拉得更近。John顺从着，直到他的脸颊碰到了栏杆。他的嘴里满满的，但他们中间的屏障使他不会有作呕的危险。Sherlock一定是和John同时意识到这一点的，因为他用一种之前从未用过的力量抽出又送回。John呻吟着，摸索着Sherlock的臀部，引导着他前后动作，以此来告诉他这样没关系。

“哦，John”，Sherlock气声说道，更用力地抓住他，开始操他的嘴。

John抓住两根栏杆以稳住自己。他闭上了眼睛。这真令人惊叹，仅仅是听Sherlock发出的声音，只是见识到这个天才完全臣服于他的身体，毫无自我意识地利用John来取乐，感觉就好得不可思议。John把一只手放进自己的裤子里。哦，仅仅是因为Sherlock在这里，和他一起，感觉就会好上一百倍。

随着一阵烟花的爆裂，Sherlock到了高潮，烟花的声音盖过了他的喘息，向天空中喷涌出金色的星星，仿佛某种色情的隐喻。John随后到的时候Sherlock的老二还在他的嘴里抽搐着。现在，在他回家之前，他的裤子都会是湿的，但这完全值得。

Sherlock松开了John的头发，倒在大门上，试图喘口气。John站起来之前用手在湿漉漉的草地上擦了擦。他透过大门亲吻了Sherlock微张的嘴唇。

“Mmmm，”Sherlock说，“可真是太棒了。”

“是啊”，John笑了。他用手指拨弄着Sherlock的头发。一串闪闪发光的星星瀑布在他们上方炸开，John抬起头注视着，“场景也不错。”

“嗯。”Sherlock闭上了眼睛，“没有什么比铁、火药、和空气中燃烧的铝和锂更浪漫的了。”

“没错。”John在Sherlock的鼻尖上印下一个笨拙的吻，“可惜我们不能拥抱。”

“我们可以。”Sherlock懒洋洋地挥了挥手，“我去拿钥匙。”

John退后了一小点：“什么? ”

“大门的备用钥匙。就在她的抽屉里。”

John盯着Sherlock：“对不起， _什么_? ”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，然后翻了个白眼：“什么，你以为我 _没办法_ 出去？我可以进入整个宅子，包括花园的棚屋。就算别的什么都没有，我也总能找到一个梯子。”

John气得口水直喷：“那你之前怎么不这么做呢? ! ”

Sherlock皱起了眉头，可能是出于真正的困惑。“因为那样你就不会通过铁门给我口交了——John，脑子转一转嘛。”

自己在该死的新年夜被男朋友操纵着给他口了一发，John试着对此而感到沮丧。但是他不该遇上Sherlock的目光，然后他们只用了两秒钟就笑了起来。 他们倒在大门两边的铁栏杆上，冲着对方的耳朵咯咯笑着。

“那么，新年快乐。”当他可以再次说话的时候，John说。

“纪念日快乐”，Sherlock温柔地说。

John抬头看着Sherlock闪闪发光的眼睛。他们分享了一个温柔的吻——这个吻结束于John疼痛的鼻子再次撞到铁栏杆。

“让我们他妈的离开这里，”John咕哝着。

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATOR’S NOTE:
> 
> 探长原话：Karma's a bitch  
> We are going to need to cooperate.


End file.
